1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing filled grocery or retail bags during transit in a vehicle. Plastic bags with handles and paper bags with handles are used in grocery and retail stores. These bags present a problem when placed in a vehicle trunk, on the seat or bed of a truck that the bags tend to spread open and the contents spill out during transit. The present invention relates to the type of apparatus that stabilizes filled bags during transit and prevents the contents from spilling. The present invention relates to such apparatus that can be closed to a flat shape being suitable for storage when not in use. These bags come in a range of sizes and the subject relates to such apparatus that can effectively be used over a range of various bag sizes. The primary objective of the present invention is to stabilize and prevent a plurality of grocery bags from spilling the contents while being transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art have been designed to perform the primary function of the subject, however, not in the same manner as the subject. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,931 issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Barlow et al. is designed as a storage system fitted over the wheel well of a vehicle. Various vehicle cargo organizers are disclosed by Horian in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,183 issued Aug. 23, 1994; Malinowski et al. in U.S. Pat. No 5,484,091 issued Jan. 16, 1996; Herlitz et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,213 issued Sep. 10, 1985; and, Janowski et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,271 issued Feb. 11, 1997. These inventions are intended to be affixed in a permanent or semi-permanent fashion and the operation of these apparatuses are different from the subject. An apparatus to stabilize bags in transit is referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,288 issued Jun. 27, 1995 to Trubee. This apparatus has retractable hooks on the side to accommodate a plurality of bags. This design is of a rod shaped device resembling a removable shower curtain rod or a toilet paper dispenser. This device requires a clear path between walls of the vehicle and takes up much space in the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,971 issued Feb. 22, 1994 to Dorman discloses a rack to support grocery bags. This design is cumbersome to set up and takes up much space in the trunk. A trunk contained bag holder U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,348 issued Oct. 7, 1980 to Dottor et. al. likewise takes up a lot of space in the trunk. These devices are different from the subject invention.
Additional prior art include collapsible bag holders provided by Thompson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,189 issued Nov. 22, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,612 issued Jul. 14, 1992 to Beaupre; LeBlanc et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,102 issued Nov. 7, 1995; LeBlanc et al. in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,429 issued Sep. 15, 1998; Bratset in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,825 issued Sep. 24, 1991; and, Kristinsson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,116 issued Aug. 10, 1993. These apparatuses are similar to the subject in function, but are configured and operate in an overall different manner as compared to the subject.
An apparatus by Webb in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,951 issued Dec. 8, 1998 is similar to the present invention, but employs a lever device to open and close the unit. The present invention does not contain such lever device. The lever is not necessary to perform the primary function of the invention, but merely provides a convenience to the operator. The prior apparatus by Webb is difficult to perfect and more costly to produce with the lever. The present invention is superior to the prior apparatus by streamlining the unit and reducing the total number of pieces necessary to assemble the present apparatus. The tab on the present invention is used to hold it open and is different from the lever device on the prior art. Therefore, the present invention is superior to this prior art by performing the same basic function and requiring fewer pieces in the assembly.
Inventions U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,743 issued Feb. 9, 1988 to Jenkins and U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,534 issued Dec. 21, 1982 to Valesko are stands for dispensing and filling plastic bags. These devices are used to hold plastic bags and not designed to be used for transport in a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,295 issued Apr. 14, 1987 to Holem is designed to be used to carry grocery bags. A vehicle utility receptacle U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,294 issued to Webster on Feb. 9, 1999 is a container for articles in a vehicle.
These prior art are configured, operate and function in an overall different manner as compared with the subject. The subject provides a new and novel approach to solve the problem of spillage. The functional utility of the prior art are thus limited in comparison to the scope of the subject.
3. Objective of the Subject Invention
The primary objective of the present invention is to stabilize and prevent shopping bags from spilling the contents while being transported in motor vehicles. A secondary objective is to develop such apparatus that can be moved out of the way when not in use. Additional objectives of the present invention include a device which is suitable for use with various size bags and one which allows the bags to be attached in a compact space to be loaded and unloaded with minimal effort. The present invention is an apparatus which is effective, simple to use and provides improved functional utility over the related prior art. An invention meeting these objectives and operating like the subject was not found in a search of the prior art. It is heretofore found there is a present need for the subject invention.
The purpose for the invention is to provide a simple to use apparatus which will prevent grocery and retail bags from spilling their contents during transit. The function of the present invention is to hold together the handles of these bags which in turn prevents the contents of the bags from being spilled. The hanger element is designed in an elongated inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape and the plurality of hangers form a rack. This rack of hangers is pivotally attached with a hinge to base members which support the apparatus and provide an upright support for the hangers. The base members when spread apart grip the rack and hold it in a vertical manner. A folding tab on one of the base members keeps the base members in the spread open position. In this open position the grocery bag handles are placed over the hangers and held securely in place. When the bags are placed evenly around the apparatus the weight of the bags provide a very stable anchorage for the apparatus. The tab is released to collapse the present invention and return it to the non-operational position. When the present invention is closed it has a flat shape and is easy to store in this configuration. The shape and working parts of the subject are so configured to operate in a manner that meets the objective of the present invention.